


Keep Your Enemies

by Selma



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Adventures, M/M, Ty Templeton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selma/pseuds/Selma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their seconds case together and they end up trapped inside the Batmobile. Takes place in the "Batman Adventures"-comics.</p><p>Updated with a second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The destruction was almost like a work of art. It wasn’t professional but it had passion. He was _almost_ impressed.

Eddie scoffed. Only Gotham Police Department would be dumb enough to pass this off as a mere accident. Especially since there had been a suspiciously high amount of “accidents” recently troubling prominent electronic companies housed in Gotham.

 _Accidents? Really_ …

You’d think that the police would’ve least tried to act a little appriceative when Edward Nygma himself decided to help them. But no, instead they seemed terribly insulted.

Why, they had practically forced to him to break into the latest “accident site”… hrm… to investigate these strange occurrences.

Not that Eddie really minded.

Boredom was returning. He’d lie awake at night while his mind felt itchy and his skin crawled and his entire body begging him to do _something_ … Trying this detective business again could be what he needed. To best the Bat at his own game; now that was just the ticket!

But to his great annoyance; there had been no sign of the Caped Crusader yet but Edward had a feeling (or rather; he hoped) that tonight would be different. Which was maybe why he almost sensed Batman’s presence behind him before he announced himself.

“Edward”, he says in a clipped tone. Maybe as form of greeting, maybe it’s just a redundant statement in lack of anything better to say but Eddie loves to hear Batman speak his name. It doesn’t even matter which one it is.

Batman emerges from the shadows; he doesn’t seem surprised to find Eddie snooping around at the supposedly closed down factory floor. Then again, he rarely seemed surprised about anything.

“Bats!” Eddie tips his hat forward good-naturedly and smiles, “Took you long enough to get here.”

Batman looks annoyed, “What are you doing here?”

“Probably for the same reason you’re here.”

“I doubt that, Nygma.”

“Oh please, call me Edward,” he sighs dramatically, “And I’m just a concerned citizen and C.E.O. I wouldn’t want anything to stop the production of my cell.”

“Most millionaires don’t go out and play detective,” for some reason Batman sounds a little odd.

“But we’re no ordinary millionaires.”

No response. Batman could very well have been a stone statue.

Eddie snickers, “I’m close, aren’t?” he says giddily, “It’s obvious, really, with all those gadgets and toys”, he eyes the utility belt and his hand almost reach for it on its own volition before Batman gives him _A Look_ and Eddie thinks better of it.

“What do you have for me?” Batman asks and moves past him, quickly towards the centre of destruction. He crouches and picks something of the floor.

“Oh, lots of things,” Eddie answers snidely because he doesn’t like the fact that the Bat just turned his back on him. _Just like that_. He moves closer, leans down and whispers: “What do you _want_?”

Apparently he’s not the only one on edge tonight because before he can blink; Batman grabs him and slams him bodily into the nearest wall. The air is knocked out his lungs and the dull thud from hitting the wall echoes throughout the factory. They’re surrounded by shadows but standing in a square of light coming from the moon shining through a broken window. If one of the security guards (no matter how easy they were to get past in the first) were to walk by, they’d be spotted immediately.

“Riddler!” Batman growls irately, quite menacingly too.

His breath is warm against his skin Eddie notes before answering, “Really? Shouldn’t you of all people refrain from calling me that? I’ve reformed. I’m a good boy now. I’ll tell you everything you want to know without being manhandled”, he innocently grasps the hand on his shirt but not in an attempt to remove it. The material of the glove is rough under his caress and he can’t quite place it but before he has any more time the hand is quickly snatched away and the Bat takes a step back.

Eddie smirks, “Although I don’t actually mind the manhandling as long as it’s not a prelude to being shipped back to Arkham.”

Batman glares at him, “That depends on you.”

“Don’t worry. I’m millionaire now. I have no intentions of going back to Arkham. Why do you think I’m even doing this? I’m actually trying to find an outlet for my mind that won’t get me locked up in a padded cell. Aren’t you proud?”

After years of tangling with the Bat; Eddie considers himself quite good at reading his body language and right now he’s pretty sure Batman is getting uncomfortable. That’s understandable. Eddie wasn’t too sure most of the time what their new dynamic should be. He prowls closer to the other, pointedly straightening his clothes. They’re not touching but his entire body is tingling like they are. He wants to touch but… but not yet. The room shivers with anticipation… or maybe that’s just him.

“Well, anyway… “ he says, “I know that these sabotages are of a personal nature.”

“Obviously”; Batman comments, “Too sloppy to be professional. Too amateurish.”

“Still, he… or she, I haven’t figured that out yet, managed to pass their work off as mere accidents. The police was fooled at least. My guess is that we’re dealing with a dangerously passionate and creative personality”, in his head, that hadn’t sounded so much like praise as it did when he said it out loud.

Batman gives Eddie a pointed look. “Oh come one! I was never sloppy!” He’s still getting the look so he pouts. “The term is obsessive-compulsive,” he finally concedes sourly.Then he grins: “Wait… did you just call dangerously passionate and creative?”

“Those were your words.”

“But- “

“What else?” Batman snaps.

“Oh… fine”, Edward clears his throat theatrically, “The saboteur tampered with some of the control which made the machinery go haywire. Still, that isn’t enough to cause this kind of damage. It was only a diversion. If the police had cared to look a little closer they probably find the same traces of explosives that I found.”

“And?” his voice is level but it doesn’t matter because Batman is paying attention to him and Eddie couldn’t be more pleased. Well, he could but that’s for later.

“We’re in luck, Bats, the substance used isn’t exactly common and there recently was a shipment to Gotham’s harbour. I took the liberty to break into the police’s database and saw that there had been a break-in in one of the harbour warehouses. Although nothing had been reported stolen and… hey! Where are you going?”

Eddie follows Batman outside and he almost squeaks gleefully when he sees the only way of transportation that befits the Bat.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to get a ride in that thing… you know, without being in cuffs… or unconscious.”

“You’re not coming.”

“What? But I’ve actually been helpful.”

“Yes,” Batman stares at him like he’s only realising it now, “Good work”, and Eddie fumes because that’s pretty much a verbal pat on the head.

He manages to put on a lopsided smile, “Yes, it is good work. I’ve honestly put a lot of my time into this and now you won’t let me see how it ends? Is this any way to treat your partner?”

“You’re not my partner. You work for me if anything.”

Eddie ignores that and carries on: “I helped you take down the Penguin, didn’t I?”

“By getting yourself into a coma.”

“I pointed you in the right direction”, Eddie corrects testily, “Being viscously stabbed was a minor setback.”

“And the amnesia?” if Edward didn’t know any better he’d think that Batman sounded concerned.

“A great opportunity. I mean”, and the grin is slightly manic, he just can’t help it sometimes, “Wasn’t that the perfect way to officially end my career as the Riddler? Solving the ultimate riddle: Who am I?” and Eddie tries not squirm as he speaks. The business with rediscovering who he was after his memory loss wasn’t something he liked to discuss. There had been a lot of rooms in his mind where he had locked away bad memories and insecurities. Getting his memories back meant opening all those rooms again and go through every last bit of information before he put himself together again.

Batman looks at him, almost thoughtfully and then says: “You follow my orders and no riddles,” before getting into the Batmobile.

“Uh what?” Eddie says eloquently.

Batman looks expectant and he hasn’t left yet and finally Eddie gets it. He grins and quickly gets in before the Dark Knight can change his mind. He dutifully buckles up as Batman starts the car.

“This is a huge step forward for us, partner!” he declares happily, “The next step will be dinner and a game of chess at my place.”

No answer.

“Fine. We can skip dinner. But only because you’re a horrible conversationalist.”

 

*******

The trip to the harbour was disappointing. Batman ignored him which forced Edward to keep the conversation going all by himself. His only reward was the occasional grunt.

And things didn’t exactly get any better once they reached the warehouse. It was almost like the saboteur had been expecting them and showed them that if anything, she or he (it was still up for debate at this point, because Gotham’s underworld was equal opportunity) had an interesting supply if anything.

The saboteur welcomed them by firing some kind of electronic charge and then quickly fled the scene. The weapon appeared non lethal or… almost. The Batmobile’s engines gurgled comically before it completely died.

“Aren’t you going to get him?” Eddie shouted indignantly and tried to get his door to open… oh. It wouldn’t budge. Batman tried to force them open but he had certainly built his mode of transportation well because it was able to take anything the Bat could dish out. _Oh_.

The moment Edward realised that he was effectively locked inside the Batmobile with none other than the Bat himself he laughed loudly. For about five seconds before he was silenced by one of Batman’s Death Glares. His laugh was reduced to a sort of muffled giggle instead.

It was so very ironic.

In what way he really couldn’t tell right now but it was definitely ironic. And a little insulting.While he had never outsmarted Batman completely; the detective’s own car had finally done it.

In the end, Eddie settled for smiling smugly while Batman started tinkering with the advanced control panel of the Batmobile. Unfortunately that was only entertaining for a very short time. The saboteur had run; not even looking back and Batman was no longer paying him any attention. Edward soon started to grow bored when nothing happened and that made him antsy. Boredom had never brought Eddie anything good.

“Sooooo…”

Batman merely glanced at him; returning his attention back to the electronic mess in front of him almost immediately.

“Planning to get us out of here or back on the road in any foreseeable future?” Eddie asked.

“I’ll be done faster if you stop distracting me”, the Bat answered, “We’re lucky I even managed to make sure we’ll have enough air.”

“Distracting?” Eddie smiled beatifically while he quietly considered that he could’ve have died by suffocating in the Batmobile, “I’ve just been sitting here. I didn’t know that my mere presence could distract you. I’ll try to be less radiant”; he said innocently.

All he got in response was a subdued grunt. Eddie grinned. What do you know? This could actually be fun. Sure, the crook was getting away but it wasn’t every day you got Batman cornered.

“Why not call your plucky sidekick? Hm? Ask him to come and save us.”

The Bat must really be frustrated by it all because he actually bared his teeth in annoyance and growls: “Don’t you think I’ve already tried? When the charge hit us it disabled everything. I can’t override the lock so the doors won’t open and the engine is dead. We’re stuck here until I can repair the damage, if I can do that from here, or until Robin or Batgirl finds us.”

Eddie groaned irritably, “But that could take ages!”

Batman smirked, “Not likely. I choose my partners well.”

“Oh, I’m flattered. Really, I am.”

“We’re not partners.”

“Are you sure? This is our second case together after all”, Eddie snickers, “Is it because I refuse to get a matching outfit? Not that I see how a Robin is supposed to match a Bat. Well, the new one seems a bit sharper but still.”

Eddie wriggles in his seat so he’s facing Batman who is once again concentrating on the Batmobile. Ignoring him. “Riddle me this… “ he begins and this time the Death Glare is even more effective but it’s better than being ignored.

Eddie hurriedly holds up his hands defensively, “Kidding, kidding!” _kinda_ “But I’m getting a little bored.”

“Not my problem.”

“I’m not suggesting that I don’t find your company pleasant, Bats.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“And you say we’re not partners!” Eddie grins, “We have the witty banter down to a tee, don’t you think?”

He actually makes Batman growl again.

“Well, you can’t expect me to just sit here while we wait for the little Boy Wonder”, Eddie mutters petulantly and tips his hat back, “A man of my intelligence needs stimuli. A challenge. You could at least try to talk to me”, he sighs and then says carefully: “Know why I decided to walk the straight and narrow?” and then glances sideways. He’s not sure but the Bat might be watching him, might be listening although he’s still not getting any response; obviously going to have to work harder if he wanted attention so he scoots a little closer.

Batman tenses imperceptibly.

“I realised that while I enjoyed that you play my game so well; it also meant that you knew me too well and while I couldn’t stop… I… well, it’s time to try your game. In a way.”

“Do you know how many times I get the _We’re not so different_ -speech?” Batman says tersely.

“I… I wasn’t going to do that,” Eddie protests weakly, “But it’s true, isn’t it?” and he’s only a little desperate, “You know me better than I know myself most of the time.”

He blushes slightly because he hadn’t actually meant to start gushing like that and he can feel the Bat’s gaze. Not what he had in mind. Time to take charge. He hides behind a ridiculous grin and innocently places a hand on Batman’s thigh and squeezes… oh… _wow_ , “Have you been working out?”

“Eddie… “ Batman says and there’s both annoyance and… and something else in his voice and he is going to say _something_ that will ruin everything so Eddie quickly leans forward and presses his lips against Batman’s.

He can feel Batman flinch, like he expected an attack and maybe that is exactly what this is.

Batman has stubble and Eddie thinks that’s hilarious for some reason. Maybe he’ll even get a beard burn. He laughs into the one-sided kiss and starts to pull back because this is insane, even for him. But something stops him from moving away. Eddie glances down and sees a black glove gripping his tie tightly. “Oh… “ he looks back at Batman who smirks. He forgot how much more menacing the Bat can be when he looks almost but not entirely happy.

Batman’s practically reining him, pulling him back slowly; giving him enough time to protest.

_As if he would._

This time he let’s Batman take charge… and wow. The guy can really kiss. The hand not holding onto Eddie’s tie knocks off his hat and caresses the nape of his neck. When he finally starts to earnestly kiss him back; Batman actually murmurs appreciatively, grabs his shoulders and pulls him into his lap.

Eddie gets a little dizzy when he tries to really, really enjoy every second of it _because Batman is definitely paying attention to him now_.

It’s surreal.

Batman’s mouth is hot and demanding and it’s _surreal_ and he needs to make sure that this is really happening. He breaks off the kiss but before Batman lets him pull back a little; he sucks at his lower lip in a way that can only be described as _insanely maddening_.

“Hahaha, I never thought I’d steam up the windows of the Batmobile”; Eddie pauses thoughtfully, “Then again, I thought I’d never steam up any car windows at all. I wasn’t very popular in high school.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“You’re awfully sarcastic and stoic for someone who’s groping my ass.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Do I sound like I’m complaining?” Eddie grinned and splayed his hands over Batman’s sadly still completely covered chest, it felt promising, “Now, let’s see how we can get this off. A little tricky perhaps… almost like a puzzle but don’t worry. I’m very, very good at puzzles.”

Batman rolls his eyes behind the mask, “And here I thought the moniker _Prince of Puzzlers_ was merely ironic.”

“Should I be worried? You’re actually joking. Isn’t that a sign of the apocalypse? Yes, I’m sure there was something about that in the Mayan calendar”, while he talks, his hands search the armour for any cracks, maybe some sort of clasp… and… Batman grabs his searching hands, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“But I thought –“ Eddie starts nervously but trails off because he’s sitting in Batman’s lap and there’s no way he misread _that_.

“You might set off traps if you don’t remove the armour correctly”, Batman explains reluctantly.

“Really!” Eddie groaned with frustration, “How do you get this thing off then? Don’t tell me you sleep with it. I mean, I like the suit but it’ll get a little repetitive after a while.”

“I didn’t design the suit with this in mind.”

“Well, I’ve waited a long time for this and I’m not going to let your raging paranoia stop me.”

This time it’s almost, almost a genuine smile, “A long time?”

“Oh please, if you didn’t notice my shameless flirting then you’re not quite the detective I thought you were”, Eddie grumbles.

“Let me help you”, Batman says and he doesn’t know if he means the armour or Edward Nygma in general.

“No! I can solve this”, Eddie bit his lip with concentration but it was steadily slipping away due to certain ministrations, “You’re distracting”, he hisses accusingly as Batman presses the palm of his hand over the bulge in his pants.

“Should I stop?” Eddie groaned, “Nooooo… “ although he feels frustrated that there’s so little of Batman exposed while his own suit did nothing to hide the obvious hard-on he was sporting so he attacks Batman’s already abused lips with his teeth again.

Still, the Bat managed to practically radiate smugness. No fair. That was usually his thing. Time to change tactics. Edward Nygma was a versatile man… in many ways. He combs through his red and now slightly sweaty hair with his hand, “Let’s play a game.”

“Eddie… “ Batman warns but the sound of his name only encourages Eddie to continue.

“Don’t worry, Bats, you’ll like this game,” he fiddles with the cowl but doesn’t make an earnest attempt to get it off, knowing Batman it’s probably booby-trapped, “Since I’m the most… exposed. Then it’s only fair if I get to call the shots”, he taps Batman’s chest, “I want you to undress me and I know you probably want to simply rip my shirt off,” Eddie grins, “But I’m going to ask you nicely to do it carefully. This is a very nice suit.”

Batman gives him a look that makes Eddie wonder if he was going to be pushed down into the car seat while Batman had his way with him. It was a little embarrassing to realise that he actually didn’t have a problem with that prospect.

After a short, thoughtful pause Batman hooks a finger under his tie and starts to pull it off. Slowly. Eddie starts to remove his jacket, because patience isn’t one of his few virtues, but Batman stops him. “Not so fast”, Batman growls and the sound bypasses Edward’s ears and travels straight down to his groin, “I thought you wanted to take it slow.”

“Changed my mind”, Eddie laughs because Batman knocks his hands away and proceeds to drive him insane by unhurriedly unbutton Eddie’s shirt. His gloves were rough and scrapes against his exposed skin. It take all of his willpower to… while Batman… _oh god Batman is undressing him_.

Batman pushes him back into the passenger seat and it’s not really comfortable _but who cares_ and pulls his pants down. He leans over him and just stops.

Eddie bites down on his lip to try and keep the exasperated whine to escape but it’s useless: “Whaaaaat are you doing?!”

“I thought you were calling shots”, and there’s a smile ghosting across his lips but he relents a little and a rough glove starts to slowly pump his cock.

Eddie moan pitifully, “Come on, Bats… “ he pushes himself up and captures Batman’s mouth clumsily, “I need to touch you”, and he can feel the smirk beneath his lips but there’s some quick movement and Eddie barely manages to keep up although he tries to take into account how to deal with the armour in the future and yes! Finally!

He’s grateful to discover that Batman is excited in the most important way. Eddie pulls off his gloves before wrapping a hand around Batman’s cock. The sound of a nearly wanton moan escaping through gritted teeth makes Eddie’s head swim.

Batman’s already slick with precum in his hand. “Eddie… “ he forces out between gnashed teeth.

“Yessss… “ Eddie hisses and it’s cramped and far from perfect and still not good enough, “Ungh… le-let me guess! You didn’t design the Batmobile with this in mind either… “

“No”, and it’s not fair that Batman still sounds so coherent, “But… “ he pushes the passenger back; creating more room so he can move forward, come closer, leaning over Edward and shielding him from the outside world… or maybe it was the other way around.

He tries not to think about it and quickly grasps their erections pressed between them and he’s shaking because this can’t be happening. His strokes are a little jerky but he can see that Batman is… not losing control, not even in this situation… but is a little frayed around the edges.

Edward suddenly feels like he’s suffocating. Batman’s hand close around his own; steadying the pace. Eddie’s breath comes out in short puffs; his entire body is painfully rigid and his chest constricts. He can’t breathe! He strokes them both together and it’s pure bliss...

... but no matter how much he wants to see Batman pushed over the edge, metaphorically speaking hahaha… no matter how much he wants that Eddie simply can’t let himself follow him over the edge. He’s not afraid but… _he just can’t_.

A whine of frustration and suddenly Batman’s lips are back on his and Batman is panting into his mouth. “Eddie, let me help you”, and this time Eddie lets him.

He leans back and a strong, warm hand wraps around him. Batman leans forward and slowly, maddeningly licks, bites at his mouth.

Eddie weakly wraps his arms around Batman’s neck “Bit of saviour complex?” he tries to sound snide but it just comes out breathlessly.

“Close your eyes”, Batman said while ignoring Eddie’s comment, “Let go… “

And there’s something laughable about having Batman, one of the few who can match Edward’s obsessive mind, telling him to relax but he let’s go and… and for one perfectly glorious moment… his mind goes _blank_. His mind feels _right_.

He scratches uselessly at Batman’s cape, wishing that he could scratch red, red marks into his back.

The only sign Batman shows is holding on tightly to Eddie’s thin frame, almost painfully before letting go Eddie is annoyed to see that he manages to look like nothing out of the ordinary has happened while he… well, he’s sticky.

“This… “ Eddie chews at his lip, “So what was this?”

Before Batman can answer the Batmobile suddenly comes roaring back to life and Eddie doesn’t know how that can happen but it does and the car takes a jump forward and crashes into the wall.

“Ow… “Eddie is happy to find out that nothing important is broken, “You know-“

“Not a word, Nygma”, Batman grits out.

“I was just-“

“Not one word.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Yes, you were”; Batman glares at him, “You were going to say something _clever_.”


	2. Even Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is solved among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally finished this.

It was a suit. Just a regular suit. Dull but stylish. A deep charcoal grey. Apparently it went great with his eyes.

Matching cufflinks, although tot in the shape of question marks. PR wouldn't allow it. The Riddler-persona needed to be balanced carefully. It gave credibility and a certain je ne sais quoi to the company and its products but you didn’t want to advertise too much that your creative genius used to have loyal customer points at Arkham.

At least he got to keep the cane.

But when he looked in the mirror, no matter how fancy the suit or the easily recognized trademark question mark cane, there still was too much Eddie Nashton visible. Beneath the Riddler, under Edward Nygma, that infuriatingly weak and pathetic creature was still there. Eddie grinned at his mirror self and tried to straighten the tie that seemed to want to be crooked. Still he had a come a long way from little Eddie Nashton. And there was something only Edward Nygma had. Something that even the Riddler had barely managed to keep.

He had someone's attention.

"Tell me, Bats, is it my color?"

Eddie could feel Batman move to stand behind him almost before he could see him in the mirror.

"Nygma," the short greeting was practically growled out. That couldn’t be good for his throat.

Eddie busied himself with trying to find the perfect spot for the incredibly dull tiepin. "You don't call, you don't write. Not even a tweet. What's a poor reformed villain, now millionaire inventor detective supposed to think?" He really should put that on a business card.

"I've been busy," it could've been his imagination but Eddie was sure there was small smile there, "So have you."

"Maybe I have."

Batman just looked at him.

"Okay, fine! I might've skipped a few board meetings to look up a few leads from our last uh... excursion," Eddie frowned, "Don't give me that look, do you have any idea how boring those meetings can get?"

Batman just grunted in that noncommittal way of his that could mean anything. It used to drive the Riddler mad. So to speak. Edward Nygma thought it was something that actually made the vigilante seem human.

"What did you find?"

"Confirmation of the obvious. Our saboteur is merely a thief. Covering up exactly what they're stealing and trying to throw the police off their trail by making it seem the target is the facilities and not what's inside. But after their show of force, well it all lines up pretty easily. That was one of a kind electromagnetic pulse if it could mess with your ride. Not something you can find on the market exactly. Combine that with the places that have been hit over the weeks…” Eddie would’ve waggled his eyebrows if the tie could just cooperate with him.

"They're going to build an even more powerful EMP generator then the one they've managed to put together up to this point,” Batman concluded for him, “There has been a number of smaller blackouts in the city grid since this started.”

"Tests perhaps."

“Most likely.”

"She by the way," Eddie said, "I took a quick look-see through recent publications in the field. Nova Corps have made military deal with their new innovative research headed by Dr Margret Connors. I tried to get in touch with her under the pretense of a business proposition but no luck."

"She's been gone for some weeks now," Batman said like it was nothing, just picking up a conversation they've never had, "No sign of break in at her apartment."

"People can have breakdowns without warning,” not something he was familiar with; Eddie had given plenty of warning.

"Maybe, but she has no clear motive. Think you can look into it?"

"Me?" Eddie gave up on the tie and stared at the man behind him in the mirror.

"I’m following up a different lead. There's something missing, it might be someone pulling Dr Connors' string. It would help if you could look into this meanwhile."

"You want my help?" he hated how pathetic he sounded.

Armored arms reached around his shoulders. Batman's breath smelled like coffee and he had stubble. Batman's eyes met his in the mirror as he carefully pulled the tie right.

"I'm guessing that even I didn't want your help, you'd still get involved."

"Please, like you ever guess."

Eddie turned around. Batman stood his ground.

"And did you just say you wanted my help?" he couldn't keep himself looking like idiot because praise did things to him. Especially praise from his former nemesis.

"If something happened to Dr Connors, I will use every asset available to find her in time. Especially if it'll stop someone else from getting hurt," Batman said like he wasn't willingly involving someone who had once locked him inside puzzle box lined with explosives. The vigilante gave the tie one last tug and smoothed out the shirt fabric.

Eddie squeaked. "Thanks. And uh look, if you're worried about your reputation, don't be." Eddie said, "I don't kiss and tell," well he usually did but not about this. This was his and his alone. "And I understand if- "

Something was pressed into his hand.

"Be careful."

"Wh-what?"

"Whatever the goal is, if there's someone pulling the strings they may get rid of Dr Connors or try a different angle. Keep your eyes open."

Eddie looked at the object in his hand, "Is this?"

"Communicator."

"Yes, thank you. I can see that." Was there something wrong with the heating because Eddie suddenly felt his cheeks flush.

"I'm not good at this,” Batman stated this just as matter-of-factly as if it was just another clue in the case. Maybe Eddie was a case to be solved. All that time he tried to make the vigilante solve riddles, when all he had to do was offer himself up as something to be solved.

"Well, I'm probably worse,” Eddie said and they were so close. He just wanted to...

There was a knock on his door. Eddie whipped his head around and shouted: "What?"

There was a meek reply from the other side: "Um... your car is here, sir."

When Eddie turned back there was nothing but an empty room.

If this was what everyone dealing with Batman had to put up with he really should send a fruit basket or something to Commissioner Gordon.

 

*******

 

The company sent him to these things all the time. Eddie was beginning to suspect that it was an attempt to keep him busy. Bread and games, it was all just bread and games. The thought came unbidden and left him cold. How long before he got bored again? Oh well, he could worry later.

At least the champagne was good.

This particular gala was for young innovators. Or young and trying to be impressive at least. He wasn't too clear on what they were innovating in. If Dr Connors was just a pawn or even just innocent victim, this would be a good picking ground for a new brain to pick. There was a long line of fresh faced people thinking they could change the world if they could just mingle their way to some project funding. It was enough to make Eddie sick.

At least the appetizers went really well with the champagne.

But the evening might not be completely useless. In Dr Connors' field, she might've come across some of the guests and that could mean gossip. Gossip could mean clues. Yet after an hour Eddie was getting ready to leave. So far the only piece of gossip of any interest had been Bruce Wayne showing up without any arm candy and then disappearing almost immediately. The disappearing act was business as usual according to the woman who told him this while giggling and spilling her champagne in excitement.

He didn't have much time to think about playboys acting strange when there was what you could call a sudden commotion. Lights going out. People screaming. Things breaking. That sort of thing. Eddie hadn't felt this alive since Batman fixed his tie earlier in the evening.

Eddie moved closer through the throngs of fleeing people using. It was dark, even the street lights outside were out but he could make out one shape that didn’t belong. Even in the dimness she stood out, especially since she was grabbing one of the guests by the wrist and waving around an impressive techno-gun that was giving off a dim light. It was Dr Connors, because of course it was. She was dressed in the same get up as when she'd immobilized the Bat's vehicle the other night. As Eddie got closer and the herd of panicked guests thinned out he could see her more clearly. Connors movements weren't as sure and her mask was off, revealing in the low light a flushed face with feverish eyes. Dr Connors had grabbed one of the fresh faced young would be world changers by the arm. Seemingly at random since she was just babbling at her hostage.

"You have to help me. Please, we have to solve it. For her. She needs it. I need her. She'll love me. She'll love all of us."

The hostage's only answer was babbling right back at Connors and trying to look small. Eddie cleared his throat and tapped his cane on the floor. That got the doctor's attention.

"Seems like you need some problem solving and wouldn't you know it? That's my forte."

And that made her let go of the hostage that hurriedly fled. At least not all of the fresh face people at this thing were complete idiots.

"Maybe riddles is more my specialty but I'm trying to branch out," best to keep Connors attention on him for the moment. Now the question of the day was what was he going to solve this puzzle?

"You can help me? Help her?"

"Of course, but it would help if I knew who this mystery woman we're talking about is."

"It's a secret, she said I couldn't tell and I want her to love me. She promised she'll love all of us if I help her and her babies."

Eddie couldn't remember anywhere in his research into Dr Connors that the woman was nuts. Or maybe it was something else. Dr Connors took a few steps closer. This might've been a bad idea now that Eddie thought about it. Sure he saved the hostage (probably) but now what? This could be a difficult problem to solve.

If you weren't the kind of guy who had installed a taser in his cane. Edward Nygma just happened to be that kind of guy who done just that. He was also the kind of guy who quickly realized that it wouldn’t do him much good if he was up against someone with a one of a kind, state of the art EMP that worked a little too well.

The light from the weapon was blinding without the protective windows of the Batmobile. The blast knocked the air out him and threw him to the floor hard. But he was still in one piece. That was surprise. Then again, Eddie suspected it could have something to do with the blast wasn't what hit him.

"Don't just lie there; we need to get to cover!"

Thank God for sidekicks.

For a kid he had surprisingly strong grip and Eddie followed Robin as he pulled them towards the bar, taking cover on the other side. They just managed to get down when the bottles on the shelf along the wall shattered from yet another blast.

"Please," Dr Connors sounded dangerously desperate, "You have to help her."

"Where's Batman?" Eddie tried to keep his voice leveled.

Robin picked out a few of those useful toys from his belt, "He had something planner for tonight."

"Should I be jealous?"

Robin just gave him a look (Batman had clearly trained him well) and leapt over the counter and flinging those annoying (or in this case, helpful) projectiles towards the now slightly agitated Connors. Eddie peeked up over the counter. The kid was dodging and weaving like he'd never done anything else in his life. That might be a possibility. Meanwhile Connors was firing her home made super-weapon like a mad man. Sorry. Mad woman.

"Can't you just knock her out?" Eddie shouted which was the wrong thing to say since it got Connors really geared up.

"No, no, no! Please! I have to do this!"

There was a crackling and slightly out of breath voice in Eddie’s ear: “I’m going drive her towards you.”

So the bird knew about Batman’s little gift… but what was he supposed to do? Well, he just had to improvise.

 

*******

 

After Robin admonished him for knocking Connors out with the last intact champagne bottle (the kid wasn’t even old enough to drink so what did he care?) and after the police’s useless questions, Eddie was allowed to be picked to leave the premises. Which he did. And then he got right back in through the service entrance. The place didn't look as glam as it had in the beginning of the evening. The lights were back on which gave a better view of the scene. There was strange smell that hadn't been there before. Nothing to do with electronics… it was earthier. The area was chaotic but when she fired the weapon at them as they taken cover behind the bar… hm. Eddie knelt on the floor. There was debris from the fight but if he looked closer, among the chaos, there was a partial boot print. Most likely a match for Connors practical working boots if he had more to go on.

Eddie pressed his gloved finger, brought it up for closer inspection.

“Are you eating dirt?”

Eddie turned around and glared at Robin. The boy was leaning against the bar and he’d definitely taken the lessons on how to sneak up on people to heart.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed for school?”

Robin shrugged, “I figured Batman wouldn’t like it if you bit the dust on your first case with us. But clearly I’m too late to stop that.”

“I’m not eating dirt,” Eddie said.

“Definitely looked like you were, and even after you stuffed your face with canapés."

“How would you- never mind.” Eddie shoved past Robin (fine, he hadn’t been in the way, Eddie was just annoyed. “I have places to be, people to see.”

Robin walked after him as they left the same way Eddie sneaked in. “Hey, I can- “

Eddie slammed the car door on whatever the kid was going to say. He did have places to go, people to see. With the driver sent home (with a bit of extra tip), Eddie took off. He knew exactly where he needed to go.

Now that they had Connors safe and sound. Okay, maybe not sound. The new question for the evening was what would “she” do? Whoever “she” was but Eddie has a certain inkling of an answer for that one.

Another question was: Was it worth Eddie’s time? Was he really going to do this?

Well…

He was a detective now. Detectives solved cases. They finished their case. One way or another.

And then there was Connors. The way she’d looked. Obsessed … no, it was different. Not like him. More like… possessed. Not just her mind twisted, but her entire body twisted into something… a pawn in a scheme. Pawns could be sacrificed if you could choose to move another piece across the board. He didn’t know when exactly that didn’t sit right with him. Probably when he started caring what Batman thought of him. Geez. Even when he solved this case, Eddie was starting to feel like a complete lost case.

He stopped the car and got out. Oh well, in for a penny…

Eddie hadn’t been to this particular area of abandoned warehouses. There was quite a lot of them in Gotham but and of course he knew were the best of them were but there hadn’t been any reason for him to update his list of good places to lie low for a while now. No matter, he found the right place and finding the right warehouse proved easy. The same sweet flowery smell from the gala was even stronger here. As he walked closer to the warehouse he could even see, through the cracked window, something lush and green growing inside.

With his trusty cane in hand, now hopefully working a bit better than it had earlier this evening, Eddie strolled in through the open warehouse doors.

"Come on out, Ivy, I know you're here," he looked around, “Pretty nice abandoned warehouse you’ve found here. Like what you’ve done with the place.”

Vines with dark purple flowers hung from the ceiling and crawled across the floor. A home grown curtain that was slowly pulled aside to reveal the gardener herself.

“Aren’t you clever? Much cleverer than poor Maggie. So good of you to offer to take her place. That saves me some time.” Poison Ivy’s smile was sharp and sweet. “I’m afraid that my green fingers aren’t enough, I need your oil stained hands for this particular task to help me grow my lovelies across the city.”

The smell was stronger inside the warehouse. Oh so sweet, like the smell of rotten meat.

“How do you figure that?” Eddie tried to grip his cane to be ready but it seemed his hands didn’t want to cooperate. The scent was everywhere and Ivy was suddenly a lot closer than she had been a moment before.

“You’re noticing it, right? I’ve been playing around with my usual formula, upped the ante so to speak. To make it easier for you,” she stroked his cheek, “And by easy I mean you don’t even have to think about resisting. It’s not going to help you anyway. It works a lot faster too. Now why don’t you give me that?”

Eddie gave her his cane without thinking. He could barely think at all. His only two weapons gone.

“Poor Maggie,” Ivy whispered, her lips against the shell of his ear, “Seems she wasn’t up to the task, but you will, won’t you? I do need your help for this to work, Eddie.”

“I don’t want… “ his tongue felt too big for his mouth.

“Don’t worry, you will and I will be so pleased when we’re done. Think about it, a city wide blast to knock out all those pesky machines and gadgets. A little room for my plants to grow and take over.”

In the dark something moved. A light through the fog. For a moment, his thoughts were clear again, and of course he decided to blurt out: “That’s a terrible plan.”

Ivy’s pretty mouth curled into a sneer, “What?”

“Were all our plans this terrible? You’d tell me if my plans were this terrible, right?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Oh, I’m not talking to you,” Eddie said with a smile.

 

*******  

 

Eddie was leaning against his car when Batman found him. His skin felt itchy and not just because Eddie was feeling a tad upset.

“The communicator,” Eddie said when the Bat settled next to him. A bit more upright of course and statuesque. “You tagged me.”

“I had a feeling."

“Did you? Didn’t know you could have one of those. Me? I have them all the time which is probably why you need to keep me in check. Who know what I’ll do when you’re not looking.”

Batman answered him by shining a light into his eye, his other hand keeping Eddie’s head still. This should not excite him as much as it did. Not even because he started thinking about what happened the last time they touched. Okay, now he couldn’t stop thinking about that. There was a car right next to them and everything.

“As you can guess I feel annoyed right now. Also, weird. Mostly weird.” Eddie continued.

“Poison Ivy. She used something new with you and Dr Connors.”

Of course, not like Eddie needed help to figure that out. However, he decided to let it slide and the best course of action was to lean against Batman instead of the car. Yes, much better. Now he could lean and be held upright by strong arms.

“Predictable, maybe,” Batman suddenly said and Eddie could feel his voice through the layers of the suit.

“What?” Eddie mumbled.

“Your plans.”

“Not all the time,” he buried his face against the other’s neck and lost his footing. No, wait, he was being carried. Would the humiliation never end?

That was when he passed out.

 

*******

 

When Eddie came to again he was somewhere dark but in a different way from the warehouse. He was in a huge cave and there was a Robin looking at him. Eddie gave the sidekick a little wave.

"Where am I?” he said, voice a bit hoarse.

"The new antidote will take some time. Mostly your body has to work through the poison,” Batman said as he appeared next to Eddie.

“Dr Connors is starting to get back to normal already,” Robin added, “Can’t promise you’ll ever get back to that.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the funny one of the crime fighting duo?”

Robin grinned at him. Cheeky.

Batman on the other hand was checking him out. A bit too perfunctory for Eddie’s taste. He sat up but didn’t have time to stop Batman from taking a blood sample with a bedside manner that made Arkham seem like a relaxing spa.

“What now?” Eddie asked.

It was Robin that answered while Batman took the sample over to some impressive looking equipment. “We need to keep you under observation,” Robin explained, “You didn’t have as much of the new stuff as Connors but we don’t know how you’ll react to it.”

Eddie did feel a lot better than when he passed out (probably when he was being loaded into the Batmobile) but his head was still a bit foggy.

“Going into an abandoned warehouse alone was probably not one of my best ideas,” he said with a groan.

“You should watch more horror movies,” Robin said.

While Batman was running his tests and Robin keep watch (all the while pretending not to), Eddie took some time to look around. They were in a large cave. He could see that much. Not many places in Gotham that could hide a secret like this. Eddie walked over to closest wall. Geology was not his specialty but he knew his way around rocks. And hm… tart so probably acidic.

“Are you eating dirt again?” Robin said, looking more interested than surprised. “That’s how you knew where Ivy was hiding?”

That definitely got Batman’s attention. “You should get some rest, Robin. I’ll take care of our guest.”

Robin pulled a face, “Yeah, do I even wanna know?” but he got up and walked towards some narrow stairs, “I hope toast is fine for breakfast,” he said over his shoulder, “Or do you prefer dirt?”

Eddie waved him off. “Definitely my favorite Robin out of the bunch,” he said to Batman who just looked at him.

That could get annoying after a while. Best to get the obvious out of the way. “You must’ve known I would figure it out if you brought me here. To your super-secret bat lair.”

Batman actually shrugged at him, “You’ve solved harder cases.”

“Do you trust me?” Eddie asked.

“What do you think?”

“Well, you took me to your Bat Cave. Nice memorabilia collection by the way. You’re basically straight out telling me your secret identity… Bruce.”

Of course Batman… Bruce… ugh… didn’t even react to that.

“What if I make you regret trusting me with this?” Eddie was smart. He was genius. He still couldn’t understand any of this.

“Do you think I will regret it?”

“Can you stop answering my questions with another question?”

Eddie tried to take a few steps closer, he felt a rant coming up and he needed to be closer because of… reasons. His limbs were still not cooperating and he stumbled on his way and then Batman was there, keeping him upright.

“You need bed rest,” Batman said, the weirdest nurse of all times.

“Will you take me to bed?” Eddie asked and oh God, he must be more addled than he thought because as he said that he pressed his lips to corner of Batman’s mouth. Small mercy that the kid was sent away.

Batman didn’t pull away, “Not when you’re like this.”

And oh… he was taking the cowl off.

This was not how he imagined this would happen. Of course, he’d imagined it. Never hoped but imagined.

“I have another idea,” Batman… Bruce… this was getting confusing.

Eddie swallowed, “I’m all yours. I mean ears. All ears."

 

*******

 

He laughed when he saw the chess board.

“Figures that it would take me being a drugged and saved like a damsel in distress for us to finally get our first date.” When in doubt, try to be clever. And speaking of clever… “Your move.”

“I thought this was our second,” Bruce smirked at him and moved his knight without looking.

“You don’t have to do this,” Eddie gestured at the chess board, “Play nice."

"I’m not. You're not that bad at chess." That was definitely a smirk right there.

“I used to think you were humorless stoic. Now I know you’re just a smug bastard. I really miss those good old days,” Eddie said. "I know when I’m being patronized. I’ll never be good. Not really. You know that. Why pretend?”

“You don’t have to be good to do good.”

Eddie looked everywhere but at the other man. “What if I get bored? Go back to my old ways?”

“That would definitely be predictable.”

Eddie glared at him. Bruce looked at him and apparently that was just as effective as it was with the cowl on.

“You have to understand, Eddie. I’m not doing this just for you. I need you to stay the course. Because Batman needs to believe in second chances.”

“Do you talk about yourself like that a lot when you’re not wearing the cape?”

“You make me believe people can change, Eddie.”

What were you supposed to say to something like that?

“Your move, Eddie.”

Right. He looked down at the board. He could see all the possible moves he could make, all the possible outcomes. Not just on the chess board. Eddie reached towards his rook but before he could Bruce took his hand in his.

Eddie couldn’t help but look up.

“Also, you’re not too bad to look at,” and there was something a little bit of Batman and a little bit of Bruce in that smile. And it wasn’t the Riddler who got to see that smile, it was Edward Nygma. Regular old Eddie.

“You know… “ Eddie cleared his throat, “You know… I think the antidote done its job. I um… feel fine. So eh… do I have to lock us in a car again to get a repeat performance?”

“I think we can manage without that,” Bruce said as he stood and pulled Eddie to his feet.

“And you’re not just saying that because I was about to checkmate you with my next move?”

He didn’t get an answer and frankly Eddie didn’t care about not winning for once.


End file.
